Come and Get Your Love
| Format = 7" | Recorded = | Genre = | Length = 5:02 (Album Version) | Label = Epic | Writer = Lolly Vegas | Producer = | Last single = "When You Got Trouble" (1972) | This single = "Come and Get Your Love" (1974) | Next single = "Wovoka" (1974) | Misc = }} "Come and Get Your Love" is a 1974 hit single by the Native American rock band Redbone. The song was written by band member Lolly Vegas and produced by Lolly and his brother Pat Vegas, who was also a band member. It was originally featured on Redbone's 1973 album, ''Wovoka''; later the song appeared on many "greatest hits" albums released by the band, as well as on numerous compilation albums of the 1970s. The song peaked at number 5 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart in April 1974. It spent 18 weeks in the Top 40 and landed as the 4th most popular song on the Hot 100 for 1974. The single was certified gold by the RIAA on April 22, 1974, which indicates that it had sold over half a million copies in the United States. The song is Redbone's highest charting single and one of two Top 40 hits by the band (an earlier recording, "The Witch Queen of New Orleans", peaked at number 21 in 1972). "Come and Get Your Love" also exists in a longer version, with an introductory slow part, plus a longer repeated coda. However, most radio stations rarely play it on the air. The song features a prominent part for electric sitar. Chart performance Weekly singles charts Year-end charts Real McCoy version | Length = 3:14 | Label = Arista | Writer = Lolly Vegas | Producer = Douglas Carr Per Adebratt Tommy Ekman David Brunner | Audio sample? = | Last single = "Love & Devotion" (1995) | This single = "Come and Get Your Love" (1995) | Next single = "Sleeping with an Angel/Ooh Boy" (1995) | Misc = }} }} In 1995, the German eurodance group Real McCoy released a cover version of the song, which peaked at number 19 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100. This version also went to number-one on the American dance chart in August 1995. Charts Cover versions *Boys Town Gang, on their 1981 album Disc Charge *Carol Jiani, on her 1995 album Superstar *The Temprees, on their 1974 album Temprees 3 *John Coinman, on 1997 soundtrack album to The Postman *Real McCoy, on their 1995 maxi-single Come and Get Your Love *Cyndi Lauper samples the main hook for her remix of "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" on the soundtrack to the film To Wong Foo, Thanks For Everything, Julie Newmar *Hooray for Our Side, on their 2015 album Overture In popular culture * The song is featured in the 1994 film Dance Me Outside. * The song is featured in the 1999 film Dick. * The song's melody is featured in the Bob's Burgers episode titled "The Kids Run the Restaurant", sung by Gene and his girl group The Cutie Patooties. * Comedian Jimmy Pardo performed the song using his "air bass" on The Bob & Tom Show. * Alltel and Dick's Sporting Goods used the song for their advertisements. * The song plays in the intro of 2014 movie Guardians of the Galaxy, with the character Star-Lord (Chris Pratt) dancing to it while exploring alien ruins. * The song is used as the opening theme for Netflix's animated-comedy series F Is for Family. * The song served as intro theme for Costa Rica's TV show Corte y Vamonos that was aired during 2014-2016 on Canal 9. * The song is featured in Sky UK's advertisement for their superfast fibre broadband and stars X-Men character Quicksilver (Evan Peters). Personnel * Lolly Vegas – lead guitar, electric sitar, vocals * Tony Bellamy – rhythm guitar, vocals * Pat Vegas – bass, vocals * Butch Rillera – drums, background vocals References Bibliography *''The Billboard Book of Top 40 Hits'', 9th Edition, 2010, ISBN 978-0823085545 *''The Billboard Book of #1 Hits'', 5th Edition, 2003, ISBN 978-0823076772 Category:1974 singles Category:1995 singles Category:Real McCoy (band) songs Category:Electronic songs Category:Eurodance songs Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:1973 songs Category:Arista Records singles Category:Epic Records singles